In Loving Darkness
by Brakka
Summary: Lovers for years are now assisting their respectful clans in the war against the vampires and the humans fledglings they have possessed. Trickery by the vampire king has split the two clans and made them mortal enemies.
1. Darkest Days

**Chapter 1: Darkest Days**

Blurs of nothing but black and gray could be seen rushing through the forest moonlight. "You can't catch me Damien!" the black and blue dragon Melayu exclaimed. "You think I won't!" the gray and white werewolf yelled back. Bounding through trees Melayu stopped when she no longer sensed his presence. "Ha. I lost him." She took a couple steps when she was then tackled by Damien. "Gotcha!" he said triumphantly. Melayu smirked. "Your getting better. I didn't hear you that time" She licked his cheek and he smiled when a thunderous boom shook the ground. "What the hell was that?!" She jumped up ready to attack. "Calm down. It came from the battlefield. Let's go check it out." He calmly stated putting his hand on her shoulder. "Your right. Race you there?" "Oh yeah." Both flew/ran toward the disrupting sound.

Melayu arrived at the outskirts of the forest, Damien right behind her. "I beat you again. Your slow for a were-" they both looked at the field seeing their clans fighting against each other. Their eyes widened. "I don't believe this." Damien slowly said in disbelief. "Neither do I. This can't be happening!" "Hey, Melayu isn't that the vampire king?" "Yeah it is! What the hell did he do?!" Melayu started getting angry seeing her friends and family fight. "Whatever you do don't be rash, ok?" He looked at Melayu only to see her boost off toward the vampire king. Damien sighed and ran through the outskirts after Melayu toward the king of vampires. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon princess and her pet." The vampire king smirked. Melayu growled as Damien stepped in front of her. "Vampire King Armand. Why are our clans fighting each other?" Damien asked with anger in his voice. Armand chuckled. "Because I made them. The advanced black magic spells of a vampire are a wondrous thing." "Make them stop Armand." Melayu calmed down. "Oh no, princess. This is a milestone for vampire history!" He laughed darkly. "You vampires are gonna BE history when I rip-" she took a step forward & was interrupted by Damien. "Calm down. Sadly, right now there's nothing we can do. Look." Melayu looked around seeing numerous other vampires surrounding them. "Damn. I have GOT to stop getting so angry." She cursed to herself.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to do." Armand disappeared along with the other vampires. "Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" Melayu cursed as she paced around. "What? I know this is bad but-" the angry princess interrupted "NO! Don't you get it?! Our clans hate each other now! We can't be together in front of them!" Damien's eyes widened. "… No more cuddling?" "No, Damien. No more cuddling," Melayu sadly says. Realizing this Damien lets out a long, loud, ear-piercing howl. Melayu put her hand around his muzzle. "At least not around our families." He sighs. "Well can I at least get one more kiss?" Melayu smiled. "Of course puppy." They leaned in to kiss until "MELAYU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT FLEA-RIDDEN WEREWOLF?!" "DAMIEN! GET AWAY FROM THAT ACURSED DRAGON!" their fathers roared. "Aw shit, here we go." Melayu mumbled. Damien growled loudly and gave Melayu a short but passionate kiss before bounding off into the forest with his dad hot on his trail. Melayu happily smiled and flew off towards the mountains with her dad slowly following.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! This is a story me and my girlfriend started over the summer out of boredom. lol XD So please review and let us know if there's anything u wanna know.**


	2. Seperations

**Chapter 2: ****Separations**

Damien was thrown into his family's hut by his father. "I don't ever want to see you with that dragoness whore again." Dexan snarled. "She's not a whore." Damien snaps back. He lunges at his father who catches him then throws him into a wall. He slid to the floor as a crack was left in the wall where his body hit. Dexan stomps once on his son's stomach. "If I or anyone else sees you with that bitch, I'll kill you." He coughs up blood as anger and sadness fills his eyes. "Fine dad, I'll do as you please." Dexan removes his foot and walks out. Serenity runs over to nurse her fallen son. "Are you ok Damien?" "Yeah ma." "Oh my I can't believe this has happened." "Wait, you aren't under Armand's control?" "No, I was here the whole time. What do you mean?" He explains what happened. "This is horrible. Well I don't know what we can do.... maybe you should find a mate inside the clan." She kissed his forehead and walked out. '_No._ _Never. No one can ever replace her.'_ He thought to himself.

"Go to your room." her father ordered. "I'll speak with you tomorrow. The next morning Melayu sat on her bed staring at the ceiling when a knock came from her door. "Open it." Her mother, Yuriko, and her father, Hitoshi came in. "Don't you **ever** go near that damned wolf again. If you do, I will kill him in front of your very eyes, understand?" He spoke harshly. Melayu hated him like this when he actually liked Damien. "Yes, father. I understand." Hitoshi left while her mother stayed. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry that you to can't be together around us anymore. But I can feel it. Everything is going to be fine. Oh and the party is tonight so be ready." She hugged her daughter and left. _I really hope so, mom._ Melayu looked at the balcony and saw the sun was not out, despite it being morning. She sighed. '_Another damned party! I have no wish to be around those cocky, half-assed males! Oh well… wait a minute! The sun isn't out… Armand must have made eternal night so they can always be outside. Damn him to hell! Tch. He'll probably relish in it. Sick bastard.'_

Damien looked up at the sky seeing no sun. '_Sigh. If only I could go see her.'_ "HEY DAMIEN!" He winced at the loud call of his name by his best friend. "What is it, Alex?" "You have GOT to come with me!" Alex exclaimed. "…why?" "Have you forgotten what today is?" "It seems I have." Damien answered boredly. "Dude, it's the start of mating season!" Alex howled in joy. '_Damn. I forgot its my age group's turn to find mates._ _Fuck!' _Damien thought. "Come on man, I know you aren't thinking about **her** are you?" Alex questioned with hatred in his tone. Damien's eyes widened. "No of course not." Damien walked past Alex. "Well let's get to the cavern then." "Woot! Now your talkin!" Alex ran to catch up with his best friend. When they arrived it was late evening, as the moonlight started shining through the hole in the top of the cavern, illuminating the whole place. Alex whistled lowly. "Hot damn, there's a lot of hot girls here! Don't you think so?" Damien shrugged. "Sure, if you think so." One of the girls started walking toward them. "Hey here comes Andrea. You know she has the hots for you." Alex nudged him. '_Meh. Here we go.' _"Hey, Damien. I'm glad to see you're here." Andrea looked at him lustfully. '_Melayu would have started a scene and ripped her tail off.' _He smirked to himself. "…Same I guess." Damien replied looking at Alex but seeing he disappeared among the other wolves. Andrea grabbed his arm. Damien stiffened and pushed her off. "What's wrong baby?" He growled and tightly grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me carefully. I have no need or want what so ever to mate with you or any other tramp in here. Now get out of my sight and leave me alone. And the next time you call me baby, you'll never have one." He let her go and walked out. He laid atop his hut looking at the night sky, thinking of his dragoness.

* * *

**Hey again. Don't ask why i just decided to put comments down here. I was tired when I put these up alright! lol jk Go forth and review.**


	3. Party Favors

**Chapter 3: Party Favors**

Melayu walked down to the main hall to the party. When she got down the steps her father approached her. "I expect you to find a male tonight. If not as a mate, at least to become a woman. Your getting older." Hitoshi walked out to observe the festivities outside. "The nerve of him. Hmph. This is bullshit." Melayu muttered to herself. "What's bullshit?" A male dragon came up behind her. "You are. Along with every other male here." Melayu sat down nearby. '_If I stay a bit he won't get suspicious.'_ After an hour and numerous turn-downs later, Melayu decided it was time to leave. She listened carefully for her father. '_Hm. He's in his chambers.'_ She listened closer._ '…Oh god ew.' Note to self: NEVER do that again._

She walked to the exit when three dragons blocked her path. _Sigh. It starts._ "Hey Melayu." The three all said together. "Aww you guys still talk in unison. The wonders of inbreeding." The eldest of the triplets spoke first. "We overheard your father earlier. So how about you come with me and my brothers?" He put his arms around his brothers and they all smiled lustfully at her. '_I think I'm going to puke.'_ She stared at them. "Still part of the ass family I see. Jack, Smart, and Dumb." She smirked. "I don't think so. Get out of my way." She pushed past them and flew into the forest.

Melayu flew far into the depths of the forest till she got to a lake. She sat by the edge and put her legs into the water. '_Ahh nice and cool… what's that sound.'_ Before she could react she was pinned to a tree. "What the fuck, man?!?!" It was the youngest of the triplets from earlier. "My brothers will be here shortly." He smirked. Melayu thought of an idea. "You know Amaru, out of your brothers, you are the cutest." He let her go. "Really you think so?" He blushed and let her go. "Mhmm. And I gave you the right nickname of Dumb in the ass family." "What do you-" Melayu punched him in the throat and tripped him with her tail. She stepped on him. You really are a dumbass, you know that?" He grabbed her ankle and growled. She blew ice on his hand, freezing it and smacking it full force with her tail breaking his hand off. "You bitch!" Amaru roared holding his now hand-less wrist. Melayu laughed enjoying his moment of pain. Distracted by Amaru's pain, the other brothers took their chance and pinned her to the ground.

Damien got a bad feeling in his gut._ 'What the hell is going to happen now?'_ He thought. A bat appeared a few feet away. "What do YOU want" Damien growled. "You shouldn't be directing that anger at me but more at the dragons." The bat retorted. "What does that mean? I have no hatred of the dragons." "That dragoness of yours isn't exactly bad looking. I'd watch her carefully. Even around her own kind…" Damien's eyes widened. He leapt at the bat and crushed it in his hand. "No…. No. Not while I'm here!" Damien's eyes turned red as he raced off through the forest. He got to the area outside the dragon's mountains. His ears twitched when he heard a female dragon's cry for help._ 'That's Melayu! NO! I WON"T LET THEM!'_ He howled and raced toward where he heard her.

"Gotcha!" The middle brother shouted. "Not so loud Maru!" The eldest hushed him. "Maru and Kotsu. You dirty bastards." "You've disrespected us for the last time! And you injured Amaru!" Kotsu growled. She blew smoke in their faces and jumped away. As they coughed she turned to run but bumped into an angry Amaru. He grabbed her tightly. "Ummm yeah, sorry bout that hand. You can get that fixed you know." He blew fire in her face, blinding her. "Dammit! You asshole!" Maru and Kotsu came behind her and pulled her to the ground.

* * *

**Hey peeps! Review!**


	4. Love

**Chapter 4: Love's Strength**

Amaru held Melayu's mouth closed and used his other hand to rip off her kimono top, revealing her chest armor underneath. Melayu kicked at his stomach and let out a cry for help. Kostu kept holding her while Maru started ripping her hakama to shreds. '_This can't be happening! Damn it I'm so weak! Please Damien I hope you heard me. Please hurry!'_ A tear came from her eye as the brothers started laughing. "Aww look, she's crying!" Amaru mocked her. Melayu struggled violently against the three then she heard a distant howl. Her hopes rose in thought of Damien coming for her. She shook her head rapidly succeeding in hitting Kotsu in the throat but it was only a scratch.

Damien raced through the forest toward where he heard the cry of his love. The moonlight began show through the clouds. Damien stopped and looked up. He grinned. _Perfect._ As the moonlight continued to shine on Damien his eyes turned red and his muscle density increased. He could feel the moon's light giving him more strength and speed than before. Damien burst off and finally saw what was happening. He tackled Amaru to a nearby boulder, breaking his back and skull with the force and speed he hit him with. Effectively rendering his body useless. He turned to the other two and disappeared with blinding quickness and reappeared directly behind Maru. Damien grabbed him by the neck and drove his head into the ground, breaking his neck before Kotsu could realize.

Melayu's eyes widened in surprise of seeing her werewolf so angry. Kotsu jumped away and blew fire at Damien. Damien jumped into the density of the trees, out of sight. Kotsu looked at his brothers and frantically looked around trying to see where Damien went. "Come out you damned wolf! Fight me one-on-one!" He yelled. Damien ran in circles through the trees talking to confuse Kotsu.** "****Tough words for a dragon that was about to gang rape a female!"** He growled. Damien jumped down and held Kotsu in mid air and used his other hand to break his horns off. Kotsu screamed as blood dripped from his broken horns. "**Shut your damn mouth! You have no reason to scream."** Damien grabbed his bottom jaw and ripped it off his face. Damien laughed sadistically at the amount of blood that was coming from Kotsu's mouth.

"**Suffer!" **Damien put Kotsu's face in the dirt and stepped on his waist, breaking his hip and tail bone. He grabbed Kotsu's arms and pulled them backwards until he heard the sickening snap of his dislocated arms. Damien laughed evilly and kicked Kotsu onto his back. "**Does it hurt? I don't hear you begging or screaming so it must not!**" He drove his foot through Kotsu's stomach then kicking him off like a rag doll. **"And now you bleed to death. If you aren't dead already. Piece of shit." **He walked over to Melayu and sat next to her. Pulling her into his arms while he calmed down. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Shaken up but I'm fine." He tightly hugged her. "…I was scared." Damien whispered. "So was I." She leaned against his chest despite the blood that was in his fur. Her armor was half broken and her hakama were ripped considerably. Melayu blinked looking at her clothes. "Assholes. …So this is what the full moon does to werewolves when angered." She touched the muscles that were still buffed by the moonlight. She turned around and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me." Damien licked her cheek. "Of course. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." They sat together for awhile until the same mysterious bat Damien saw earlier appeared before them.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed, we like a lot of violence. If you found Damien's actions a bit violent, go forth and review. If you thought it was to violent... Who cares?! We like it and its our story. So HA!**


	5. Bat Signal

**Chapter 5: Bat Signal**

"Well I see you got to her in time." The bat spoke with relief. "You again. I thought I killed you." Damien held Melayu closer. "Hey, Damien, uh, who's the bat?" Melayu questioned. Damien looked at Melayu. "You aren't going to struggle against me trying to kill it?" He asked. "Nope. I don't feel like it right now." She snuggled into Damien starting to fall asleep. Damien adjusted her in his arms. "Why did you tell me about her? Your kind hates us." The bat changed into a humanoid form. "Because I want to help."

"Who ARE you?" Damien questioned. "I'm Alicia. I want to help you two." Damien narrowed his eyes at her. "Melayu, you heard her?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah yeah." Melayu turned her attention to Alicia. "There's only one question. Followed by an active threat." Alicia raised her eyebrow. "I'll take that as a go ahead." Melayu stood up and stretched. "Why?" "Because I'm not evil like the rest of the vampires. The black sheep if you will. This whole domination plan isn't right too me." Alicia answered.

Melayu and Damien looked at each other and nodded. "Fine. We'll trust you." Damien stood up. Alicia stared and looked him up and down. "You know Damien, your pretty damn good looking for a werewolf." Melayu stepped in front of him. "And here is the active threat. If you betray us or try to flirt with him again, I'll split your legs till they make a straight line. Then I'll bend them upward where your thighs connect to your pelvis till your body looks like the letter W." Melayu blew a smoke ring in her face.

Alicia coughed. "Fine fine. I get your point. I'll give you information when it is needed." Alicia changed back and flew away. "Well that was… interesting." Damien looked at Melayu who was glaring at the sky where Alicia flew off. "Hn. We should leave. The bodies are starting to rot and we don't need to get caught together." Melayu took a step and stiffened with her eye twitching. Damien walked over to her and grabbed her. "Mel, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Oh. My. Gosh. My fucking tail. Has a cramp." She gritted her teeth, trying not to yell. They heard distant voices. "Damn. I hear your clan members coming. Get on my back, they'll see you if you fly. And besides, with that tail cramp, your balance is going to be horrible. We'll go to our spot." He kneeled down in front of her and she got on. Once he made sure she was secure he took off.

Minutes after they left, the general of the dragon army and three sub generals arrived on the seen. "What the hell happened here?!" The general shouted. One of the subs spoke. "General. Smell the air. I smell werewolf. Do you?" The general took a deep breath. "Damn those godforsaken animals! I'll go tell the king about this. You three tell lord Izanagi that his sons have been killed." The general headed back to the castle while the other three flew toward Izanagi's volcano.

* * *

**... Well someone's pissed. Please review.**


	6. Massages & Secret Rooms

**Chapter 6: Massages & Secret Rooms**

After an hour of running, they finally made it to their getaway cave away from both of their clans. "Ah! Damn it! This hurts!" whined Melayu for the hundredth time. "Ok. Ok. You can stop whining. We're in our home away from home." He told her as he laid her down on the make-shift bed of thick animal fur. "Well excuse the hell out of me for almost being raped!" She shouted as she glared at him. "What does that have to do with a cramped tail?" He asked. "I don't know!" She snapped back "… I'm sorry. I was just scared you wouldn't show up in time."

Damien sat beside his love as she laid on her stomach. He rubbed her lower back as he spoke softly to her. "I would never let anyone hurt you. You understand?" he kissed her cheek. "Remember, we made a promise a long time ago that we wouldn't let one another get hurt. Way before we decided to have a serious relationship with each other." "Yeah. I remember," she agreed as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her "Lets see what I can do about your tail. Wait. But first, how did you get a cramp in your tail?" Damien asked.

"Oh. Well that bitch bat that we were talking to got me a little stressed." She grimaced at the thought of the vampire vixen. Damien raised his eyebrow, "Alicia? How did she stress you out? She was just helping us." Melayu stared at him. "… You really don't know?" He looked at her with a confused face. She sighed. "She was trying to flirt with you." Still confused he asks, "She was?" All Melayu could do was stare back & blink at him. "This explains why it took you so long to first go out with me, with ME being the one to ask YOU out." He snorted. "Ha ha. Very funny." She giggled at his embarrassment.

"Ok," Damien said. "Looks like your going to have to get a massage." Melayu squealed in delight, "Yay! Another massage!" He chuckles at her, "You're a little happy for a massage, aren't you?" "Hey. You're the one with the magic touch." she teased. "How can something so big and strong be so gentle?" She smiled seductively at him. "I really don't know. 'Tis a curse I guess." Damien shrugged. "…And why are you smiling at me like that?" He questioned innocently then continued with a smirk. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Melayu turned her head away. "Maybe." '_You have NO idea.'_ Damien chuckled.

"Your adorable, you know that?" "So I've been told." She answered smartly. "Smartass." "I know. And you like it." "Touché" They laughed then Melayu groaned in pain. "I'll make your tail feel better now, ok?" "Ok. Hurry up, this damn thing hurts." He moved next to her tail. "Umm, hey Mel, when did you get spikes in your tail?" She looked back. "Oh those. I never use them so I just keep them in. But since my tail muscles are not under my control right now they came out." Damien nodded. "…Wait, what do you mean you never use them?" "They emit a poisonous gas." "… WHAT?! Ok well why didn't you use it earlier?" "Because." Damien raised his eyebrow. "Because what?" Melayu blushed in embarrassment. "Because. I never use them so I kinda forgot they were there."

Damien shook his head and started to gently rub, pull, and squeeze her tail, being cautious of the five spikes. After about a half hour, he saw the spikes recede. "I'm guessing you feel better now?" "Yeah." She flexed and twirled her tail. "Much better. Thanks." She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go take a bath ok?" Damien looked at her confused. "But there's no water around here. Well back there but those bodies are probably still there along with most likely your dad's general."

"There is back here." Melayu pushed the giant boulder aside revealing a large hole. "I made one back here one day. Surprise." There was a pathway going deeper back into the cave. "…You can come back here if you want to. I don't mind." She looked at him shyly and went inside. Damien blushed._ 'That look she gave me… no it wasn't. Ah! Damien stop thinking like that! …But what if that WAS one of those looks…'_ He followed her into the cavern.

* * *

**Ooo What's gonna happen next? Hint hint wink wink If you'd like one of Damien's special massages, go forth and review.**


	7. Making a Spring

**Chapter 7: Making a Spring**

Melayu walked through the cave till she reached a large room with moonlight shining through the small hole in the top and a large hole in the middle of the cave._ She looked behind her. Yes! He followed me!_ Damien walked next to her. "So this is it?" "Yup." She stated proudly. "…Where's the water?" "I was rushing, shut up!" Melayu walked over to the large hole in the ground and stood on all fours next to it. "Mel, what are you doing standing like that?" Damien asked looking away from her and blushing.

"It's going to take a lot of continuous water flow to fill this whole thing in one go. So I'm bracing myself." She grabbed the edge and locked her hind legs, looking like an intricate statue. "I forgot you can 'breath' water. How, I still don't know." "Same way I 'breath' electricity. I don't know, I just know I can do it. I'd rather not ask questions. So relax till I'm done filling this damn thing." Damien sat off to the side as he saw the intense blast of water start rushing from Melayu's mouth.

'_I never thought water could look painful.' _He saw her jam her tail into the ground, most likely to give herself more balance as the water started rushing faster. Damien leaned his head to the side._ 'Why am I staring at her butt?! …Because it's a wonderful sight, that's why.' _Damien continued to stare in his own little world until he heard his love directly in front of him. He quickly wiped the drool from his mouth when she raised her eyebrow at him. "Were you staring at my butt?" She smirked.

"… No!"_ 'Of COURSE I was you seductive little dragoness…' _"Uh-huh. Sure you weren't. I don't blame you. It IS something to look at, isn't it." She turned away from him and slowly ran her tail under his muzzle before walking over to the spring. Damien took a deep breath to regain his thoughts and walked over to the side. "So it's done?" "Nope. What spring do you know is cold? I have to heat it. Then we- I mean I can get in." She blushed at her choice of words. She ripped off her tattered hakama and started removing her armor. "What are you doing?!" Damien shouted as he looked away. "I'm not getting my armor wet. And I don't want to look at those anymore." "Hey. How are you going to heat it if your IN the water?" "Simple. Dragon elements conflict against each other. So even if fire is put against water in any way, it won't evaporate or anything." She blew fire on the discarded hakama, burning them to ash. Melayu looked at Damien before diving in._ 'He's so shy. I guess he's trying to be polite. Giggle. He's so considerate and dare I say… cute.' '_She swam to the bottom and unleashed a stream of fire while swimming slowly in a circular motion around the bottom then swam toward the top. Melayu brought her head out of the water.

"Hmmm something's missing. I know!" "What is it?" Damien questioned. "Hot springs needs some boulders or rocks." "Don't you have some kind of earth controlling powers?" "Why yes, indeed I do. I use my hands to do it. Takes a little more power though. But It only needs one gigantic large one in the middle. So I need your help." Damien stood up and saluted her. "Tell me what I must do, oh great one." They laughed and she splashed some water on him in the process.

"Well remember that large, pillar like rock on the other side of the wall outside?" "Yeah. That would be a good one. So I'm guessing you open the wall and I bring it in?" "Mhmm. You read my mind." She jumped out of the water and walked over to the wall. "You know Damien, technically I'm not naked, being a dragon and all." "That still doesn't mean I can stare. You know you have my respect."

"I know. I better anyway." She smirked and put her hands on the wall of the cave as her hands glowed a greenish yellow. She started to move her hands apart and the wall started to split until it was open enough for the pillar to come in. "You think you can lift it?" "Yeah no problem." Damien ran at the pillar and slide kicked it, cracking it at the base and catching it before it fell. He picked it up, carried it back and put it in the middle of the water while Melayu closed the wall back and made a medium size ledge around the spring that they could sit on stand on in the water.

* * *

**Lol. It was fun making Damien a lil pervy. Have fun reading and go forth and review.**


	8. Perfection

**Chapter 8: Perfection (lemon warning)**

"It's perfect." Damien stared at the created hot spring. "Mhm. Thanks for helping me." Melayu looked at him then ran and dived into the spring. Damien walked on the side of the pillar and stripped his hakama. "Hey Melayu!" He called out. She sat on the water. "Yeah?" She looked at him and her eyes widened. '_Wow… damn it he's even more handsome without the pants!' _Damien laughed and she blushed. "Anyway. First, how the hell are you sitting on the water?" "This goes in with my water element. I just made this small area of water I'm sitting on weigh more than me, allowing me to sit on it." "Oh. Ok then. Your just full of secret powers aren't you?" Melayu rolled her eyes and laid back on the water while Damien jumped in on his side and leaned against the pillar. "Ahhh, this feels great Mel." "Yeah it does." They relaxed on each others sides for awhile when Melayu broke the silence. "Um… Hey Damien?" "Yes?" "I need your opinion."

"Ok sure. About what?" '_Ok. Here I go.' _"… What do you think about my body?" "Beautiful." "…You mean it?" "Of course I do." _I wonder why she's asking me-_ "Um… you can come over here if you want to…" Melayu said shyly and quietly._ 'Oh… OH! Did she really just say that?! Kami don't let this be a dream! Ok ok, Damien, calm down. Relax.'_ "Uh ok." _Ok girl, get it together. Here he comes._ He swam over to behind her and noticed she was breathing fast.

'_She's nervous. …Well I can't say I'm not.' _They sat on the underwater ledge and he hugged her from behind being careful of her wings. Her breathing slowed down to regular speed. Damien pulled her into his lap and kissed her. She blushed and nuzzled her face into his chest and kissed him passionately then licked his muzzle. "Melayu are you sure about-" She kissed him again. "I've never been anymore sure about anything else in my life."

While the two are kissing their bodies start to change with the more arousal they feel. Melayu's scales soften and makes her body look more feminine; showing every curve of her body. This also made her D-cup breasts reveal themselves. Damien, with his claws retracted, decided to gently touch and fell her soft flesh orbs. This made Melayu moan with pleasure. "Your so beautiful. Your breasts are perfect just like the rest of you." He whispered in her ear. Melayu blushed in response. "I'm far from perfect my love. But I'm close to it." She rubbed his crotch making the wolf moan. "Oo~oh. So my puppy does moan." she teased.

He blushed furiously, "You can't prove anything." She rubbed him again. He let out a moan. "… That proves nothing." She smiled triumphantly. "Lets see how big my little puppy is." Melayu said as she sank underwater. She opened his thighs and was shocked at the sight of what she saw. She stared wide-eyed at his 12 inch member with short smooth fur around his shaft with it matching the rest of him with white fur on the underside leading to his fur covered testicles. This led her to let out a series of swears underwater sending bubbles to the top making Damien worry.

"Melayu? Are you ok?" He asked in a worried tone. She came up looking bewildered. She began to stutter. "I-I-I'm ok. Your cock is- I mean- … It's huge! Holy shit! Look at it!" "… You don't like it?" He started to cover himself until Melayu stopped him. "No no no no. I like it. I just wasn't expecting it to be so… big." she stared at his member in amazement and awe. She took it in her hand carefully and gently rubbed his shaft slowly; making her wolf lover moan and stroke her cheek. They stared at each others eyes and slowly kissed. Damien rubbed her inner thigh and worked his way up and touched her mound. He rubbed her mound and worked the lips. Melayu panted so hard that puffs of smoke came out of her mouth. "I remember that you like it when I do this." She licked and nibbled his ears. Damien let out a moan. "Yes I do. And you like it when I do this." Damien spanked the dragoness on her butt cheek. Melayu let out a hiss. "Mm~hmm." "My kinky dragoness." He said with a grin. "Liking the feel of being spanked isn't kinky." She said while licking his ear. "Mmm. What ever you say."

Both panting, Damien decide to break the somewhat silence. "… Are you ready?" She froze and looked at him and after a silent stare and a deep breath. "… Yes. I'm ready." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Tonight… We lose our virginities to each other." He stepped out and picked up his love and gently laid her on her back. He got on top of her being careful not to put all his weight on her. He took his cock and put it at her entrance. He looked at her. Melayu nodded. "Go in." He pushed his member in her while she wrapped her arms around him. Damien pumped in her slowly going deeper with each pump. "Ah!" Melayu screamed as her hymen was broken. A tiny trickle of blood rolled down his cock and a tear escaped her eye. "Are you ok?" Damien asked as he wiped the tear away. "Yes. It doesn't hurt as much now. Keep going. Please." Melayu smiled at him teary-eyed.

Damien continued until he was all the way inside. He pumped slowly. The two were panting and moaning while kissing each other. He soon picked up the pace moving faster inside of her. He growled low and soft into her ear. This seemed to excite Melayu even more since she began to wet his cock even more. "Your so wet and tight." He panted heavily. "Your so big and thick." She said; almost panting harder than him. She was so deep in the ecstasy of her first time with her love, she wrapped her legs around her waist and her claws began to dig in his back. Damien would have noticed it if it wasn't for the fact he was as gone in his world as much as she was in hers.

Both lovers were almost at their climax. Both panting and tongues lolling. "Oh, Melayu!" Damien yelled. "Oh, Damien!" Melayu yelled back. "I'm so close, Melayu!" he shouted. "Me too! Lets do it together!" she responded. On their final push Damien slammed his cock deep inside Melayu. He let out a long and loud howl. This was combined with Melayu's thunderous roar as she hugged and held her love close; as the earth seem to shake around them as they reached their climaxes together. Her walls tightened around his cock as he shot his thick stream of cum inside her.

They laid there in each others arms as they kissed each other lovingly. "I love you so much Melayu." Damien spoke. "I love you too, Damien." Melayu smiled. "More than you'll ever know." She stroked his cheek. "We should get to bed sweetheart." Damien said as he got up. Melayu whined and reached her arms up like a baby with a puppy dog look on her face. "Carry me?" Damien chuckled and picked her up and cradle carried her to their bedroom. "I spoil you to much, you know that?" She giggled. "But you like to do it. Don't you?" He sighed. "I sure do." They smiled and kissed each other before laying down and falling asleep together in each other arms.

* * *

**Is it sad that this is the longest chapter and I wrote most of it? ... Please review.**


	9. Punishments

**Chapter 9: Punishments**

"Lord Izanagi!" The sub generals yelled. "The king's subs? Yes, what is it?" Izanagi questioned. The tallest one spoke; "My lord, your three sons were found dead by the Moonlight Lake. It is confirmed by us and the general that werewolves were the culprits." "DAMN THOSE UNHOLY, DESPICIBLE CREATURES!" He yelled. "Our captain went to tell the king. We are guessing he wishes to see you." The short one informed. "Very well. I will be there later. You are dismissed." The three subs left and Izanagi roared in anguish and hate, making the volcano erupt.

Damien woke up with a start, being a lighter sleeper. He shook his love awake. "Huh? What's wrong Damien?" Melayu asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "You hear that?" She listened. "Oh no. It's Izanagi. …And he doesn't sound too happy." She stood up. "That name sounds familiar." She stared at him. "…I don't bother remembering ALL the dragons, so don't look at me like that." "It's the triplets father." His eyes widened and he got up. "Damn! We have to get back." Damien cursed as he put his hakama back on. Melayu moved a small section of rock out the nearby wall and took out a kimono top and bottoms. After she was dressed, they went outside. "Be careful, ok?" She told him. "I will." They quickly kissed and raced toward their homes.

Melayu flew toward her room and was almost there when she was grabbed by her tail and yanked down into the sparring area. "OW!" She shouted. "Damnit my fucking tail!" "Watch your mouth." The deep voice spoke. _Oh no… It's dad. … Dammit he knows! But I don't know how much he knows. I'll just be careful with what I say. _"Hello father." He walked around her, staring her down. "Lord Izanagi's sons were killed by a werewolf. I went to see for myself and what do I smell? A werewolf. I smelled your scent too. Care to explain?"_ 'Ok. Good. He dosen't know it was Damien.'_

"The triplets and I were relaxing after the party and we were attacked by werewolves. I presume because the moon was full. You know the moonlight goes to their heads. The triplets held them off and told me to run."_ Tch. Damn inbred bastards._ She thought to herself. "I see. So why is it that I smell werewolf ALL over you in the way that I care not to think of?" Melayu was silent. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN ON DISOBEYING ME?! AND NOW YOU'VE COPULATED WITH THAT DAMN WEREWOLF!"

Hitoshi roared and clawed her across the face when the general came out and widened his eyes at the scene. "And still you show no regret. Not a tear. General Mako! Take this tramp to the prisoners cells. She is no daughter of mine." "Yes, King Hitoshi." General Mako slung Melayu over his back, took her down into the cells, and threw her in the last one. "Hmph. I always knew you'd be a traitor. Whore." He locked the door and left. '_Damnit. What do I do now… Daddy…_' Melayu freely let her tears fall till she fell asleep.

Damien walked into the werewolf territory and was confronted by Alex. "Damien, your dad has been looking all over for you. He's with the leader." "Hn. Ok. Thanks." Alex sniffed the Damien. "You smell different." "You've been lighting to many of those bushes on fire. Your delusional." Damien went home and poured a bucket of water over himself to clear Melayu's scent and then continued on to the leader's cave. "There's my boy!" Dexan grabbed him slapped him on the back. "So I want to know if my boy became a man! Come on tell us! If so, the Tau gives you the right of adulthood." He said with a grin._ Am I the only one here who's NOT a pervert…?_ He thought. "Well, yes father. I did." "YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY! Well your not a boy anymore. You make you father proud, son." Dexan cheered. Tau came over to him and Damien bowed. "Rise Damien. Now before I give you the right as an adult, I must smell you to make sure. Since it seems you turned down my daughter, Andrea away." The leader smirked; "I told her she goes after what she cannot have."

'_Smell me? I'm glad I washed her scent off.'_ Tau leaned down and smelled Damien but then growled loudly. "What? What's wrong?" Dexan asked not noticing Damien start to panic a little. "Your son has mated with a dragon!" "…WHAT?!" Dexan looked at Damien with disbelief and anger. Tau grabbed Damien by the neck and lifted him in the air to his face level. "Right of adulthood. Denied." He threw Damien at the wall and walked back into his room but not before saying, "Banishment. Never shall I or any other member see you in this area again." Dexan growled loudly and kicked his son in the face then proceeding to beat him within an inch of his life. "I told you, I'd kill you. But I can't have your mother unhappy. That and your not worth killing. Useless trash." Damien slowly pulled himself up and slowly stumbled and walked passed all the glaring wolves who had gathered outside the cave to congratulate him. He was hit by many rocks and other items by them until he was far away and collapsed on the ground. _Melayu…_ He thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Oh no! Treason? Banishment? How could it get any worst? If you think it'll get worst or better, go forth & review.**


	10. Batgirl to the Rescue

**Chapter 10: Batgirl to the Rescue**

From her hiding spot in the trees, Alicia had watched the whole scene of Damien's banishment. She flew down and changed to her human form. "Wow. Your hurt pretty badly," she said while picking him up and practically dragging his body to a nearby cave. Damien began to grumble. "Hm? What was that?" she asked. He spoke a little louder with a groggy voice and blood dripping from his mouth and various wounds. "Melayu. Where's Melayu? I need to see her." He coughed up some blood.

"She's considered a traitor to the dragons and is being held prisoner." Alicia explained to him as she laid him on the cave floor. "What? I have to save her!" he said as he struggled to get up only to be easily held down by a finger from Alicia. "Whoa there big fella. Your in no condition to save anybody." She told him, "Just lay down and rest. I'll take care of it." "No!" He tried his hardest to yell, "I have to get her! She's in trouble! I got-" he was interrupted when Alicia put an extended sharp claw-like nail to his neck. "And then what? You cant protect yourself against me on your best day." She scowled, "and here you are. Pathetic, beaten to an inch of your life."

"You sure as hell will never survive an onslaught of thousands of dragons." Damien growled in frustration at the things Alicia told him, because deep down he knew that… she was right. Her face softened. She stroked his cheek and looked him in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll bring your love back to you. I promise." She gave Damien a small smile. "Then we can fix you up and the two of you can be on your way. But… I'll need your trust if you want me to help you. So… do I have your trust?" Damien looked away, unsure at first, but then he faced her and gave a small and a slow nod. Alicia smiled at him and laid him back down and transformed into a bat and flew off towards the mountains.

_Jeez, I have to go all the way up there? Damn dragons and their fetish with heights. _Alicia flew cautiously up to the castle and carefully morphed into the shadows on the inside until she saw a guard leave from out a door and heard him speak to the king. "She still refuses to eat or drink, my lord. But if I may question, I thought she was labeled a traitor?" The king sighed. "Yes, that she was. And so she is, but despite what I said, she is still my little girl. I shall go down there myself later on." The guard and the king left. _I thought dragons were smart enough not to leave the door to prisoners open, not even slightly._

She shook her head._ Damnit, I have got to stop thinking like that!_ She went down into the dimly lit hall, looking at each cell until she found Melayu sitting on the floor with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back. Alicia sunk into the shadows and into the cell. "Melayu. I'm here to rescue you." Melayu opened her eyes and growled angrily. "Why do you smell like Damien?" "Because he was beaten within an inch of his life and I pulled him into a cave to keep him hidden until I got you." "YOU TOUCHED HIM?!" She roared and Alicia hushed her. "Do you want them to know I'm down here?! Now do you want me to get you out of here or not?" She started struggling. "I'll fucking kill you." "If you could, princess. But I doubt you can right now, counting that this cell is completely dragon proof."

"Now stop bitching and let me untie you because if you don't, Damien's going to die. Because I don't have anything to heal him with." Melayu snorted then was quiet while Alicia stood there waiting for her answer. "Fine. Get me out of here." "On one condition." "And what would that be?" "Don't try to kill, attack, maim, lacerate, enflame, electrocute, drown, or anything to me! I'm just trying to help." "… I give you no guarantees." Alicia sighed and untied her. "There's an asshole in every situation. Guess which one you are?" "Thanks for the comment, I'm always the ass. It's much more fun."

Melayu walked over to Alicia and punched her in the throat, making her cough and gasp for breath. "I said no attacking!" "I told you no guarantees. This door only opens with a scale." She picked a scale off and handed it to Alicia. "And how do you suggest we get past the other dragons and your father? I was going to morph us through the wall." "The hell you were. You just go into my room and get the medical things in the third closet on the right. Touch nothing else. Got it? Finding Damien won't take me long, so I'll meet you wherever he is." "Yeah yeah yeah. And he's in a cave to the northeast." Alicia transformed and went back upstairs. Melayu looked at the wall and touched it.

"So the outside is on the other side about 10 tall trees in length. Well I might as well try this." She went to the other end by the stairs and faced the wall. With a running start she got off the ground and started spinning through the air and through the wall until she was out on the side of the castle near the ground. "Well that was fun. Wow, the prisoners cells are all the way down here? Anyway, time to get the hell out of here." She stayed low to the ground and flew toward the northeast till she sensed the caved Damien was in and went inside.

* * *

**Woot! She escaped and Alicia's gonna have trouble speaking for a while. lol Go forth & review.**


End file.
